dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
Daisy is one of the 3 fragments of the Ancient Dragon that also Geraint and Argenta came from. She is discovered accidentally by Professor K during an experiment to find a way to create immortal lifeforms. Unaware that the jewel he is using in his experiments was from a Dragon which Daisy was owner of and contained within, Professor K believes he had created her. He then adopts her as his granddaughter, and makes her believe that she has real parents who already perished. She takes part in a series of side quests that involves helping her take care of an injured bird she found. Unknown to her and the Player, the little black bird is in fact Velskud. History Injured Blackbird Daisy is first seen at Hermalte Port. She introduces herself to the Player and claims that she recently moved to Saint Haven. She then proceeds to narrate that yesterday, while she was trying to cover herself from the rain, under a tree she found a little black bird, which was completely soaked, shivering and losing a lot of blood due to a severe injury on its wing. Despite her grandfather's advice of not picking up strange things, she decides to take the bird with her. Daisy describes that she tried to pick up the little bird and pet it but it kept dodging her hands while crying. When she finally stroke its head, the bird gave in and relaxed. To treat the little bird's injuries, Daisy's grandfather advises her to get Blue Flowers to make a medicine, which the Player agrees to get for her. Blackbird's Bandage After bringing the flowers, Daisy then requests the Player to get her some bandages because the bird is bleeding so much that she has to change them constantly and she ran out of them. Unfortunately, the stores are all out of bandages and they will take several days to restock, so Daisy assumes that the best thing to do is steal the bandages from the enemies' supplies at the Dark Overlord Training Camp, to the Player's misfortune. During the trip through the training camp, the Player comes across a strange man that recognizes them as "the kid following Geraint around" and claims that he is looking for his "long lost sworn friend." After a long useless talk that just serves to boost the suspicious man's ego, he states that his friend has apparently already left the place, and then he leaves. Back at Hermalte Port, Daisy scolds the Player for talking to strangers. Blackbird's Food I Later, Daisy will request the Player's help to get more food for the bird, which the Player gets at Sunken Cargo Vessel. Coincidentally, the mysterious man will be there again. This time he claims that he is looking for the remains of the sea monster. Back at Hermalte Port, Daisy asks the Player if they met again with the mysterious man, and scolds the Player again. Blackbird's Food II Unfortunately, the bird refused to eat the worms, and for his misfortune Daisy tried to feed it cockroaches, which he hated. Daisy noticed that the bird only wanted Wasabi Crackers, so she assumes that spicy food is the best for it. Daisy remembers that her grandfather said that there is a very spicy grass known as "Oh It's Hot Grass" at the Road to City of Death. The place is too dangerous for her to go so she again requests the help of the Player. Back with Daisy, she heads to the Foothills of Black Mountain where she says the bird is waiting for her to bring it the spicy grass. Find My Bird Daisy can be seen at the Foothills of Black Mountain, where she will request again the help of the Player because, according to her, as soon as the bird got better it flew away from her to the Dark Overlord Tower. Daisy laments she wasn't a good mother for the bird and begs the Player to find it. The strange man will be once again at that place claiming that he came to look for his "sworn friend from the past." The Player takes the opportunity to ask if he has seen the bird, which he denies, so the Player goes back to Daisy who has been crying the whole time. Daisy hopes that the little bird went back with its family and friends. Mystery Man's Purpose Wandering at Hermalte Port, the Player encounters Daisy again who is angered because a mysterious man who fits the description of the one met by them before, came to her looking for her bird. Daisy blames the Player for making weird people try to get the bird and says that the mystery man told her that her bird will be at Captain Darlant's Ship and warns them that he is heading there. Daisy orders the Player to quickly go and save her bird because the weird man is going to hurt it. At the place, the bird is nowhere to be seen but the Player gets to talk with the mysterious man along with his expected narcissist speech. He reveals that the bird is actually Velskud, and that he was after him because he is the man who deserves to be his sworn friend, but couldn't withstand his charm and left. Unable to find Velskud, the Player goes to meet with Daisy. Back at Hermalte Port, the Player is unable to tell the truth to Daisy who is still crying for her bird, so he lies instead saying that the bird is safe and went back with its real parents. Daisy wonders if it went back because she was a bad mother. The Player tries to cheer her up saying that the bird should be thankful, and Daisy asks if they think the bird will come back with its babies. Daisy is now happy again and hopes that it will come back to her, but even if it doesn't, they will have a special bond and are always together no matter where they are, and that she will go and visit it someday. Chickie in Lotus Marsh Daisy will be met again at Riverwort Wharf, after receiving a notice from Adventurer's Guild Master Gunther that a kid it's been spotted at that place. Daisy says that she is still looking for Chickie, as she is unsure about if it's whereabouts are indeed a good place. The Player agrees to help Daisy and ask about the bird's looks, but Daisy just list unhelpful information like it's love for spicy food and about the time she force fed it bugs. The Player keeps asking but Daisy just insist that it's a cute bird and that it should come back easily by calling it's name. Defeated, the Player leaves to search Chickie at Mutant's Habitat. The Player patrols Mutant's Habitat but it's unable to spot Chickie. Upon return, Daisy is distressed about Chickie, but the Player says that it was probably just a monster. Daisy scolds the Player for saying offensive things about Chickie, and thinks that maybe it doesn't recognize it's name due to amnesia like she saw in movies and books. Daisy thinks that Chickie's amnesia may be due to how scary Mutant's Habitat is, and begs the Player to help her cure it. Daisy thinks that maybe a shocking event will help it gain it's memories back so she orders the Player to go back to Mutant's Habitat and hit Chickie. Upon return, the Player says that the plan was no use and Daisy thinks about her next move. Daisy decides to make the spicy food Chickie loves so much and asks the Player to bring her Parsley of Tears from Encroached Temple Ruins. With this, Daisy cooks a meal that it's said to be so spicy it could make your nose numb, but it's weird looking and seems to be burnt. Daisy request the Player to place it somewhere Chickie may like, which are isolated and dark areas such as Shadow of Evil Spirits. The Player goes inside the area and picks a spot such as the one described by Daisy, and leaves the food in there. The Player returns with Daisy, but she cries and forces the Player to go back to the same spot in her place to check if Chickie ate the meal. Back at the spot the food was placed, the Player notices that someone already ate it and sees a familiar footprints, but they can't exactly recall who they belong to. The Player reports her findings to Daisy, and she is overjoyed about them but the Player remarks that the footprints were human. Daisy is confused, as she doesn't know how to read footprints. The Player teaches Daisy how to recognize different footprints but Daisy insist that it's very hard, and squints her eyes, making the Player realize that maybe she has a bad eyesight and suggest her to wear glasses. Daisy says that she knows what glasses are and describes Heraldry Scholar Stas, and says that if the glasses will help her recognize footprints then she wants ones too. The Player decides to visit Stas in order to get the glasses, and explains Daisy's situation to him. Fortunately, Stas replaced his glasses recently due to a change on his dioptres and still has the old ones around, which gives to the Player for Daisy. Stas comments that before replacing his glasses, he though he saw a man in black armor who resembled Velskud at Merchant Kelly's store, who turns out was there to purchase stomachache medicine. He assumed his glasses stopped working on him, because there was no way Velskud would step on Saint Haven unless he was really desperate. The Player delivers the glasses to Daisy and leaves thinking that she can now manage herself with them, but still wondering about Stas' mysterious sighting. Daisy's Family Following the reports of a lonely child wandering Riverwort Wharf, Events Planner Irine requests the Player to go check on said child and look for the parents. The child in question turns out to be Daisy, who is still looking for Chickie, and the Player asks about her family. Daisy explains that her grandfather said her parents died long time ago. Daisy proudly tells the Player about how her grandfather knows about so many things and how he has taken her to travel across the continent, and that soon they will head to a hot place with lots of sand so she is trying to find Chickie before leaving. The Player asks for the whereabouts of Dasiy's grandfather, and she says that he is working at Mutant's Habitat and will be out soon. The Player decides that it's ok to leave Daisy where she is and heads back to Saint Haven to report Irine. The Future At some point several years later, due to Ancient Dragon's instinct of protecting Lagendia, like her grandfather she becomes a scientist to research ways to improve the life in Lagendia. She receives funding from Berlin's Corporation. Feeling that she was close to the day of her death, she uses half of her jewel to create Jasmine by cloning herself in both body and knowledge in order to have someone who could continue with her duty. Daisy raises Jasmine referring to her as her daughter, however they spent most of their time together researching and working on Daisy's projects. Daisy constantly reminds Jasmine of her mission, and tells her stories from the past. In her last moment, Daisy expresses her relief about Jasmine wanting to continue their mission and that she is glad of having created her. Daisy dies peacefully in the arms of Jasmine and reverts back to her jewel form, which would be used by Jasmine to begin the XD Project. Trivia *As a Dragon, Daisy is considered genderless. However due to her physical appearance Professor K raised her as a girl. *Daisy mistakes Velskud for a female bird, and will refer to him as female during the whole ordeal. *Daisy appears in a promotional art along with Lily and the Warrior, and in early screenshots of Prairie Town, suggesting that she may be originally from that town. Name Origin Daisy is a type of flower associated with a children's innocence and purity. In Hanakotoba, Daisy means "faith". It is also a common female given name. In Other Localizations Japan *Daisy is one of the characters who received a face make-over in the Japanese version of the game, along with Velskud, Geraint, Argenta, Rose and Lily. Her original design was kept, being solely a redrawn. Gallery Warrior.jpg|With Lily and a Warrior Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Hermalte Port NPCs Category:Humans Category:Dragons